Chaos Game
by jennieman
Summary: Just sumpin that's supposed to be angsty. But I think I failed miserably. Oh well. Reviews would be nice, flames not. R


I decided to try writing a depressing fanfic. It didn't quite work. My friends told me to stick to the cute, fluffy stuff that I usually write. I agree with them. Well, anyways, this is kind of weird and messed up in most parts but it makes sense to me. Try and guess who the main characters are. lol. It's just sooo hard. Enjoy. R&R  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Chaos Game  
  
Can you imagine the pain I feel? Do you know my sorrow?  
  
Do you want to?  
************************************************************************  
Pain.   
Loneliness.  
It was all she felt.  
She was so tired.  
Tired of it all.  
She just wanted it to end.   
To lay down and rest.  
Sleep.  
But she mustn't. She can't. If they caught her now, everything they did would have been for nothing.  
Nothing.   
That was all she could see now. An endless void of nothingness. But she could feel it. Him. Calling her. Taunting her.  
She wanted so much to give in to it.  
  
Lina. The others.  
One moment, they were squabbling over food.  
The next, they were burning in a sea of fire and chaos. They hadn't been able to defend, or strike back. They had been caught by surprise.  
  
Trapped.  
  
She didn't know how she survived. All she knew was that she had. Along with the child.  
He was nowhere to be seen.  
As she walked along the beaten path, the child cried out from hunger, and fright. She wanted her mother.  
  
But she could never have her.  
  
She continued walking, trance-like, attempting vaguely to comfort the small infant. She felt numb all over. Wherever she went, all she saw was death and desecration. Chaos ran free.  
  
So much pain.  
Anguish. Sorrow. Anger.  
  
The land wept with these emotions.  
As did she.  
  
The accursed Mazoku had finally gotten their wish.  
  
To be destroyed. Returned to nothingness.  
The time had come.  
Armageddon.  
  
Her race had long since been annihilated.  
They were the first to die.  
She was the only one left.  
The humans had been next.  
The child was the only one of its kind left as well.  
As she stared ahead of her, she saw a dark figure stumbling towards her. It felt familiar.  
  
It was him.  
  
He looked up to see her charging at him. Her hair was a tangled mass of knots, her face bloodied and bruised. Her head and earpieces had long since been lost. But she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She made a half-hearted attempt at hitting him with her mace, but she had no energy. He dodged it easily.  
  
She felt the mace drop out of her hand, as she fell against him, pounding him with her fist. She could feel herself becoming weaker with each hit. She could feel them coming for her. She knew there was no point in running. She could never survive. She stood there, sobbing into his chest.  
  
Even through all she had been, all she had seen, she still wasn't scared of him. She knew that they were coming for them, but she didn't run. He could kill her in an instant if he wanted. But he didn't.  
  
Did he?  
  
If he did, he could free her from this torturous hell that was now her life. End all her suffering. They would show no mercy if they caught her. She would be a toy, something to be played with. And the child...they would especially show no mercy to her.  
  
Slavery.  
Torture.  
Forever.  
  
They would never let a child that powerful be free. She was even stronger than her mother.  
  
The famed Dra-mata.  
  
How easily she was disposed of.  
  
Perhaps if he killed all three of them.  
Perhaps then...  
  
They were here now.  
The servants of the Dark Lord.  
Except...  
  
His master had been destroyed only a short period ago. He had fled from the others. After all he had done. They would have enjoyed his suffering.  
  
They were advancing now. Sherra at the front of the bunch. He felt weak and tired, but he still couldn't give up. He would fight them all if he had to. He had to protect them. No matter what the cost.  
  
She heard the girl taunting him, hoping for him to break. She supposed he already had. They had surrounded him. There was no way out. They were beginning their attack. This was it. She shut her eyes, and hugged the screaming child close to her.  
  
He could feel himself losing. He continued to get slower after each attack. After one attack, he turned just a little too slowly. He could tell that this attack would prove fatal. He braced himself for that one last blow.  
  
It never came.  
Everyone froze into silence.  
A voice could be heard, echoing.  
  
And then they were burning.  
When the fire died, they could see they were alone.  
  
All alone.  
They were the last of all creation.  
The only ones left.  
  
The voice.  
It came again.  
Telling them...  
  
They looked ahead to see...  
Her.  
The mother of all things.  
The Lord of Nightmares.  
She had, once again, taken Lina's form.  
She spoke to them now.  
  
"You who shines like gold, among the Sea's of Chaos. You, who embodies the darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. And the one who stands lost amidst the two."   
They were no longer on the battlefield. They were inside the Chaos. It was pure and calm. The Lord of Nightmares stood before them, a gameboard set out in front of her. She continued.  
  
"You have fought valiantly to survive a place in which there is no hope of surviving. I have enjoyed playing this game, but I start to tire of it. And so, creation is no more. I shall clear this board, and begin again."  
  
She swept her hand across the board, pieces flying in every direction.  
  
They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Their world. Their lives. Had been nothing more than a-a game to her? The wars they had fought, the endless battles, meant nothing? They were merely little pawns to her?  
  
She spoke again.  
  
"I admire your endurance. You three remain here still, as the last of all creation. When I create my new world, you three shall be reborn in it, one of each race. You shall live long lives. Perhaps you will even live to see the end of that world, as well. But, for know, rest your weary souls. They have endured much, and still have a long journey ahead of them."  
  
As she spoke, they felt waves of comfort wash over them, making them feel light and warm. They were lulled by a gentle, rocking sensation, like they were being carried away in a sea. In a sense they were.  
  
They felt no pain as their souls were taken and their mangled bodies destroyed. Only calm.  
  
The mother of all things smiled to herself. She would enjoy playing this game. Rolling her dice, she moved a pawn foreward. Although, it might take awhile to play.   
  
But what did she care?  
  
She had all the time in the world.  
****************************************************  
  
So what'd ya think? Huh? Lemme know. ^__^  
  
  



End file.
